


Day One Hundred Eleven || A Law Student

by 365daysofsasuhina



Series: 365 Days of SasuHina 2019 [111]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Gen, Implied/Referenced Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-22
Updated: 2019-04-22
Packaged: 2020-01-23 21:00:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18557779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/365daysofsasuhina/pseuds/365daysofsasuhina
Summary: One more thing they have in common: Neji and Itachi are both on their ways to being lawyers. But Hinata and Sasuke have much simpler dreams.





	Day One Hundred Eleven || A Law Student

“So, have you given it any thought?”

“What?”

“What you want to do after high school.”

“Oh…”

They’re laying in the backyard, almost ear to ear as they share a pair of earbuds. Hinata’s feet point south, Sasuke’s north. Glancing over, she sees his eyes are closed as they listen to some new album he’s been excited about. In all honesty, she knows nothing about it. Rock’s not really her genre. But he asked her to listen, so she is.

“Um...not really. I mean, we still have one more year.” Not that there haven’t been a shortage of teachers pushing applications and scholarships at them, warning them about five-year plans and final presentations before graduation.

“Yeah...me neither.”

“Do you have...any clue?”

“Mm…” Sasuke goes quiet to think. “...I thought about going into music, but I dunno if my aunt would stand for that. My family’s always been cops. She was too, until she lost her leg. Technically she just works administration now. Shisui’s one…” His lips then curl. “...of course, Itachi went and threw a wrench in things, too.”

“Oh?”

“Yeah. He’s a law student. Wants to be a defense lawyer.”

Hinata’s eyes go wide. “...oh. Well that’s…”

“Yeah.”

“I’m pretty sure that’s what my cousin is going into, a-as well. But more for, um...civil cases. Not criminal. He’s already been accepted to the university he wanted.”

“Wouldn’t it be nice to have a clue what to do with yourself.”

In spite of herself, Hinata gives a soft laugh. “Yeah…”

“...so what about you?”

“I dunno.”

“Hey, I gave an idea. It’s only fair.”

“I know, I know…” It’s her turn to ponder silently. “...I guess maybe...something to do with plants. Um...horticulture.”

“Yeah, you’ve got a whole slew of them, right?”

“I do! Tending to plants makes me really happy...honestly I’d be content just...having a job in a flower shop, o-or a greenhouse.” Her shoulders shrug along the grass. “I know quite a bit already...maybe I could just go straight into working. But...something tells me my d-dad wouldn’t let me.”

“Screw ‘im. It’s your life, not his.”

“Oh, but it’s his reputation,” she mumbles, clearly having considered this before. “He’d go ballistic if one of his kids refused to go to college…”

“If he was in any way a decent dad, he’d put your dreams in front of his pride.”

“...yeah.”

Sasuke’s head turns to look at her, and then he reaches to turn off the music and sits up. “Well, you go get your plant job, and I’ll pander for money on the sidewalk outside your shop with my guitar.”

Before she can stop it, Hinata laughs outright - not to be mocking, but in genuine amusement. “Oh yeah?”

“Yeah. Between all those pretty flowers and the good music, we’ll get everyone coming in from miles around. You’ll have so much business, you won’t know what to do with it.”

Still prone on the grass, arms loose over her stomach, Hinata smiles up warmly at him. “That would be perfect.”

“It’ll happen. There’ll be an apartment up above the shop we’ll live in with cheap rent. We’ll order takeout all the time, and -”

“No, I’ll be cooking. I love to cook.”

“All right, fine. You can cook sometimes.”

“Most of the time!”

“Shhh, nothing beats good takeout.”

Lips purse in a pout. “You clearly need to have m-more of my cooking. Then you’ll change your mind. Besides, eating ordered food all the time is expensive!”

“I told you, you’ll be making good money. And so will I.”

“You seem a-awfully sure about this little plan of yours.”

“When I set my mind to something, I make it happen.” He lifts a fist, thumb pointing to his brow. “That’s how an Uchiha does it.”

Hinata just sighs, shaking her head with a small smile.

“If anyone else doesn’t like it, too bad. They’re not their lives. They’re ours. We’ll do what we want with ‘em.”

“Mhm…”

At that, Sasuke leans along a side, head propped up on palm atop an elbow. “...I know my dad would want me to be a cop. And he’s probably rolling in his grave about Itachi being a lawyer.”

Giving him a glance, Hinata doesn’t speak, not sure what to say.

“...but I bet your mom would want you to find that flower shop job. She liked them too, didn’t she?”

“...she did.” Moving her eyes from Sasuke, Hinata instead looks up to the cloudless blue sky. “...she had a huge garden in our first yard. Well...that’s p-pretty much all our yard was. It...was pretty limited on space. I think that was another reason we moved. My dad just...couldn’t stand being around it. I think it bothers him that I like plants, too. It...reminds him of her. Just like my appearance being like hers.”

Sasuke scoffs. “His complex about all that has to end. You’re not your mom. And just because he misses her, doesn’t mean he should put all that on  _ you _ . It was Hanabi who technically killed her, anyway.”

“Sasuke!”

“It’s true! Wasn’t it complications from her birth?”

“I...y-yes, it was...but Hanabi didn’t...she wasn’t…”

He sighs. “...I know. It just bugs the hell out of me the way he treats you, versus how he treats your sister. I mean, my dad was the same way...he preferred Itachi in every way. Parents can’t do that. It’s not right.”

“...I know. But it’s not Hanabi’s fault. She didn’t ask for any of this, e-either.”

“...no. But still. Does she ever speak out about it?”

Hinata takes a turn to sigh softly. “...no. But she doesn’t know any better, and -”

“Oh,  _ bull _ . She’s old enough to know what’s going on by now. Just you watch:  _ she’ll _ go to uni like Daddy wants. Gotta be his perfect little girl.”

Hinata gives him a look, conveying he’s going overboard.

Harrumphing, he lays back down. “...you know I’m right.”

“...it doesn’t matter. I can’t control my father, o-or my sister. Just me. My life is mine, yeah...but theirs are theirs, too.”

Sasuke just pouts at the sky.

“...besides, we’ll be too busy with the flower shop to care, right?” Her head turns to look at him, trying to perk him back up. “Or... _ I _ will be. You’ll be too busy with your music.”

“...I could lend a hand every once in a while. But you’ll have to teach me. I dunno anything about plants.”

“I’d be happy to.”

**Author's Note:**

> Ooooof it's late, long day again OTL
> 
> More of the modern series with Hinata and Sasuke being childhood friends, separated by his parents' deaths. This time, they're reminiscing about their futures. I think Sasuke's plan sounds just about perfect, doesn't it?
> 
> Now, however, I need to go crash. Thanks for reading!


End file.
